pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Move Immunity Abilities
These are abilities which make the Pokémon be immune to certain moves. Clear Body The Pokémon is not affected by opponent moves that lower its statistics (such as Leer, Growl or Scary Face). Compare to and . Pokémon with this ability: Damp No Pokémon in battle can use the moves Explosion or Selfdestruct. As the name suggests, all the Pokémon with this ability are type. Pokémon with this ability: Pokémon Name Type 1 Type 2 Comments Golduck Keeps its old ability when evolves from Psyduck Politoed Keeps its old ability when evolves from Poliwhirl Poliwag May have other ability instead Poliwhirl Keeps its old ability when evolves from Poliwag Poliwrath Keeps its old ability when evolves from Poliwhirl Psyduck May have other ability instead Quagsire Keeps its old ability when evolves from Wooper Wooper May have other ability instead Hyper Cutter The Pokémon's attack statistic cannot be lowered by the opponent's moves (such as Growl or Charm). Compare to and . In Pokémon Emerald, if a Pokémon with Hyper Cutter uses the HM Cut in the field, more grass will be cut than usual. Pokémon with this ability: Pokémon Name Type 1 Type 2 Comments Corphish May have a different ability instead Crawdaunt Keeps its old ability when evolves from Corphish Gligar May have a different ability instead Kingler Keeps its old ability when evolves from Krabby Krabby May have a different ability instead Mawile May have a different ability instead Pinsir Trapinch May have a different ability instead Levitate The Pokémon will not receive damage from -elemental attacks, as if one of its elemental types was but without the rest of that type's weaknesses and resistances. It will also not be affected by the Arena Trap ability, nor receive damage from the Spikes attack when it enters or leaves battle. Compare to Thick Fat and . Pokémon with this ability: Pokémon Name Type 1 Type 2 Comments Baltoy Bronzor May have a different ability instead Claydol Chimecho Duskull Flygon Gastly Gengar Haunter Koffing Latias Latios Lunatone Misdreavus Solrock Unown Vibrava Weezing Soundproof The Pokémon is unaffacted by all attacks which are based on loud sounds and noises. These attacks are: Grasswhistle, Growl, Heal Bell, Hyper Voice, Metal Sound, Perish Song, Roar, Screech, Sing, Snore, Supersonic and Uproar. Pokémon with this ability: Pokémon Name Type 1 Type 2 Comments Electrode Exploud Loudred Mr. Mime Voltorb Whismur Sturdy The One-Hit Knock-Out moves Fissure, Guillotine, Horn Drill and Sheer Cold will never work against this Pokémon. Pokémon with this ability: Pokémon Name Type 1 Type 2 Comments Aggron Keeps its old ability when evolves from Lairon Aron May have a different ability instead Donphan Forretress Geodude May have a different ability instead Golem Keeps its old ability when evolves from Graveler Graveler Keeps its old ability when evolves from Geodude Lairon Keeps its old ability when evolves from Aron Magnemite May have a different ability instead Magneton Keeps its old ability when evolves from Magnemite Nosepass May have a different ability instead Onix May have a different ability instead Pineco Shuckle Skarmory May have a different ability instead Steelix Keeps its old ability when evolves from Onix Sudowoodo May have a different ability instead White Smoke The opponent's moves that lower statistics (like Growl, Leer or Scary Face) have no effect. Compare to and . In Pokémon Emerald, if a Pokémon with White Smoke is put first in the trainer's team, the chance of encountering a wild Pokémon is halved. Pokémon with this ability: Pokémon Name Type 1 Type 2 Comments Torkoal Wonder Guard The Pokémon only receives damage from attacks which are super effective against its type(s). Compare to and Thick Fat. Pokémon with this ability: Pokémon Name Type 1 Type 2 Comments Shedinja It can only receive damage from , , , and attacks. Category:Abilities